


The Princess And Her PA

by flickawhip



Category: The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Mia wants Charlotte.





	The Princess And Her PA

“Princess?”

Charlotte can’t hide her surprise and Mia smiles, moving to take Charlotte’s hand as she leads her to the dancefloor. Maybe they will be watched, maybe they will create chaos, and yet Charlotte knew that, for now, Mia didn’t care. It seemed to run in the family. Charlotte had once been close with Mia’s grandmother too, they too had been in a relationship but this time Mia is making it public, a move that Clarisse never made. 

“Are you... sure?”

Mia refuses to answer, choosing instead simply to smile, and draw Charlotte closer, the two moving to the music, Mia clearly focusing on the dance, Charlotte too confused to fight her. She smiles a little, finally choosing to relax into Mia’s touch. Mia seems much happier now, confident and able to be her own type of ruler and lover.


End file.
